Dreams And Cherry Blossom's Tree
by Maya Yoan
Summary: It had been 13 years after that fateful night and it had been 10 years after Soo Won stepped down from the throne to giving back the throne to the rightful heir. Yona married with Hak and ruling the country side by side with Hak as the Queen and King of Kouka Kingdom. This year Tae Yeon who turned into 19 years old met with his first love, even if in the end they must separated.


**.**

 **Dreams And Cherry Blossom's Tree**

 **Prompt :** _About Tae Yeon with his first love_

 **.**

* * *

Soo Won stepped down from the throne to giving back the throne to the rightful heir. It had been about 10 years after Yona married with Hak, inheriting the throne from Soo Won and ruling the country side by side with Hak as the Queen and King of Kouka Kingdom. It only needed 3 years after Hak and Yona left the Wind Tribe to regaining the throne.

This year, Tae Yeon turned into 19 years old, same age as Hak when Hak left the Wind Tribe with Yona.

" _just relax and stay here till we come back here to pick you up, understood?"._

" _don't push yourself too much and watch your health, okay?"._

Tae Yeon huffed, he had turned into 19 years old this year, yet both his older brother and his older brother's wife still treating him like a child.

His grandfather sent him to a shrine named Hiouin Shrine (Red Cherry Blossom's Shrine) at the border between Southern Kai Empire and Earth Tribe which known as the best infirmary of Kai Empire, including for the lung illness. He went to this Shrine along with Yona, Hak, Yun and the Dragons before they left him on the Shrine and believed Hiouin Shrine for all of medical treatment for his lung illness, with high guarantee from Geun Tae of course (because his older brother mostly would reject this idea from the first place if it wasn't safe to him).

"they are really overprotective, though my health isn't that bad, if they compared to when I'm still a kids", Tae Yeon mumbled, he was usually spoiled and pampered as a child, but he was still a good boy who didn't want to make others worried about him. As his body and his mind turned into adult from his last phase of adolescence, he turned become wise adult with calm personality. He wasn't children anymore and he was adult now despite there were still things which hard for him to understood.

He was on the same age as his older brother when he left the Wind Tribe with his (now) wife but he wasn't understood about love, romance one. Even the first love, he still hasn't ever felt it before. Sometimes, if there's something he didn't understand, he would like to asking about it to Yun, one of his uncle Dragon or his brother at Wind Tribe like Tae Woo and Han Dae but when it came to this thing, it was hard to explaining because it only could understand by those who felt it like his older brother. He chuckled when remembering how Hak kicked Jae Ha and sent his Green Dragon uncle flying away when Jae Ha tried to explaining about that matter to him (by Hak's word, Jae Ha tried to poisonous his pure mind).

It wasn't like he wanted to fallen to someone, he just curious and he wanted to know how it feel to have a love which able to change his life like his older brother has. He never expected his older brother would become the King before. Coincidentally, his older brother's first love was the princess of Kouka Kingdom which means if his brother married with her, of course he would become the King. He knew, Hak must be know his consequence when he married with Yona but Hak still chose Yona. He knew how his older brother felt about the noble, but no matter how annoying it to him, his feeling towards Yona won.

Actually, Mundok had asked him if there's some girl he like, because like he had done to Hak in the past, Mundok offered him about having one as his fiancee and that matter made him... Confused? Or annoyed?

He only wanted trying to find and feel his first love by himself, not because of others decided about it. Even if he knew, it was hard if remembered about his health. Tae Yeon didn't know if his fate, he would find his first love here.

* * *

That early evening, when sauntering on the riverbank among the beautiful Cherry Blossom trees garden behind the Shrine, he stopped in front of the biggest, the oldest Cherry Blossom trees between trees in this garden. Suddenly, he kneeled on the ground, hands grasping his chest because of his lung tightened by usual attack. It was hard to breathe and badly, there's no one around him and he couldn't ask for help, his medicine still on his room and he wasn't drinking it yet after lunch. Probably, he should drink it before he went sauntering to this place but he didn't think if his illness would relapse remembering his condition today was good, so he didn't drink his medicine.

"hey, what's wrong? are you alright?".

When he found the shadow of someone towering before him, Tae Yeon lifted his head, bright blue eyes met the pair of Peridot eyes. Her long wavy hair reached her knees, like the wave of the sea when blowing by the wind. But with the pink color of Cherry Blossom, her hair which cascaded down her back and shoulder after blowing by the wind, it looked like the flower petals of Cherry Blossom trees.

 _The girl from fallen flower petals of Cherry Blossom trees_

It was his first impression to her.

That girl touched his forehead before crouching herself before him "hm… you don't have a fever, but your face looks pale… are you sick? Where does it hurt? Do you need me to call someone here?".

"it's… the usual attack…", Tae Yeon clenched the hem on his robe and lowered his head in between his labored breath "you can… just help me… back to the Shrine…".

Instead of doing what he asked to her, that girl pulled him into her embrace. He surprised, but her embrace felt soothing. With her hand stroking his back between her humming, somehow he felt the ease on his chest and his usual attack subsided after they were on that position for a while.

After his breathing somehow under control, that girl broke the hug and smiled "feel better?".

"yes… thank you very much… but…", Tae Yeon narrowed his eyes, he never met her on the Shrine, which means maybe she was only a certain visitor or villager who lived on the village spreading below the Shrine "who are you?".

"just call me Yume", Yume smiled sweetly, she gently tugged Tae Yeon's sleeve before she dragged him along with her "let me take you back to the Shrine, I'll come back home after that".

After they arrived on the yard behind the Shrine, not far from the building, Yume let his hand go before waved her hand and said goodbye to come back home. Before she went, Tae Yeon caught her wrist which surprising her who turned her head back.

With sweet smile on her face, she tilted her head and blinked "yes?".

Tae Yeon blushed, he let her hand go because realizing that unconsciously, he still wanted to stay with her, that's why he caught her wrist "ah, I'm sorry… I mean… can we meet again?".

"of course, you can meet with me on the riverbank at Cherry Blossom trees garden behind", Yume nodded her head when smiling, she pointed back to where Tae Yeon met her just now before she went "see you tomorrow~".

"Lord Tae Yeon?!".

Tae Yeon flinched when looking to the frown on old healer's face, the eldest and the greatest healer on Hiouin Shrine who held the responsible about taking care of Tae Yeon as long as he stayed here "gah, old lady?!".

She pulled his ear, scolding him before dragged him back to the room "call me doctor Yushi, you brat?! How could you go outside when you didn't drink your medicine?! This time I'll make sure you're drinking your medicine?!".

Tae Yeon only able to apologizing after whined to the silver-haired Elder Lady "waa, I'm so sorry?!".

* * *

After he got his sudden attack yesterday, especially his healer scolding him for not drinking his medicine properly (again), this time Tae Yeon brought some stuff inside his bag, like his medicine, book (to read if he bored), drink and snacks. When he nearly reached his meeting place with Yume, he heard someone singing between the sound of bell jingled. He found its sound came from the bell of Yume's bracelet on both her hand and ankle. That bell jingled in each motion of her dance, Yume dancing while singing the song which she humming yesterday to him. Tae Yeon sat above the tree roots before put his belongings beside him and watching Yume in silence. After Yume stopped dancing in a pose, Tae Yeon clapped his hand before praising her.

Yume sat beside Tae Yeon, smiling sheepishly "thank you, you didn't interrupt because don't want disturb my concentration, right?".

"you're welcome", Tae Yeon offered his water pouch "want some water?".

"sure…", Yume thanked him again before drinking, and she asked after giving back the water pouch "you haven't told me your name yet".

"my name is Tae Yeon".

"that's a nice name", Yume stretched one her hand and smiled "nice to meet you, Tae Yeon".

Tae Yeon copied her smile and shook her hand with wide smile on his face "nice to meet you too, Yume".

"you're living on the Shrine?".

"well, I'm one of their patient".

Remembering what happened the first time they met, Yume could guess "…your lungs?".

Tae Yeon nodded "yes, I've had a weak lung since I was a child. How about you?".

Yume told him that she only lived with her grandmother at one of the village below the Shrine but she always came to this garden when her grandmother working at the Shrine "why do you think that I'm not one of the patients on Hiouin Shrine?".

"…because you're looking like have no worries on your mind, or burden on your shoulder? You're looking like you're really happy with your life and don't have a problem of life at all".

"hm… so I'm looking like that?", Yume chuckled. She jumped from her seat, spinning at her place before caught and threw Cherry Blossom's flower petal on her hand, smiling brightly "of course, because the happiness is the first important thing for me. What's the good of your life if you aren't enjoying your life when you're still have a time in this world?"

 _She's so beautiful and lovely, glowing like the sunshine and free like the wind_

It was his second impression about her.

* * *

Since that time, they always met under that Cherry Blossom trees, spending time together to know about each other. Sometimes, Tae Yeon watched her exercise to dancing and singing, or Yume listened to the book that Tae Yeon bringing to read together with her. Sometimes like this day, they spent time together with telling story and listening whatever their story, like about fairy tale, myth or legend from their country till their history life as they lay down on the grass field near flower garden on the riverbank. The scenery was really beautiful here, so picturesque. Tae Yeon understood the reason why Yume always wandering around this garden to spending time, he loved this peaceful place as well.

This time, they told each other about their family. Yume's mother was one of the healer in Southern Kai Empire Castle and she didn't know about her father very well. What she knew about her father that her father had died when she was still inside her mother's womb because of war, and because of that war too her mother departed with her grandmother to Hiouin Shrine, only till they were able to have their own home at one of the village below the Shrine. After she was born on Hiouin Shrine, her mother helped the Shrine till her mother called to the Castle when she was only 6 years old.

"it's been 10 years after mother left me with grandmother to working at the palace and I've only lived with grandmother since that time…", Yume lay down on the grass field, swinging her foot up and down "since 10 years ago, she never can't come back here because of busy to working at the palace, either".

Tae Yeon put his book on his chest before turning his head "wait, it means since you've been only 6 years old till you're 16 years old this year, you've been never met your mother?".

Yume nodded her head "yep".

Tae Yeon rested his head above one of his palm, laying down on his stomach "…you didn't feel lonely because you can't meet your mother?".

"it can't be help, though… beside I and grandmother couldn't protest since mother working for gaining more money for us. Even if she never went home to meet us, she always sending money and medicine every month here".

"medicine? For who? Your grandmother?".

"…for me".

Even if Tae Yeon asked her, Yume never told him about her illness. Sometimes, he wondered about what kind of illness that was infecting her? Instead of looking sick or weak and pale, rather she was always looking healthy, so agile and strong like she hadn't caught illness at all. He didn't want to forcing her to tell him about her illness so he would wait till she herself who told him about her illness if she would ever want to tell him or she ready to tell him.

"it's a weird illness, because of that illness, actually I shouldn't be here, out of the house but I didn't like to put inside the cage", Yume stretched one her hand above, reaching to the blue sky above her before she turned her head to Tae Yeon and smiled "that's why, I always goes to this garden every time my grandmother goes working to Hiouin Shrine".

Looks like Yume's grandmother just came back after the sunset because of working at Hiouin Shrine till evening, which means Yume always used that time to sneaking from her house and went to this garden.

Yume clasped her hand palm-to-palm, sticking its closed in front of her nose "but~ please, don't tell my grandmother that I've always came here to playing outside the house"

"like I know which one your grandmother between that many people on Hiouin Shrine… but then, you should go home and obey your grandmother. Show me the way to your house, I'll take you home…", Tae Yeon pulled her wrist to forcing her at her feet which slapped by Yume who refusing to go home.

"aw, come on, Tae Yeon?! I'll be alright as long as my illness didn't relapse?! Besides I can tell for sure that my condition isn't that bad instead of your condition?!", Yume crossed her hand on her chest, pouting "enough about me this time?! How about you? Remembering your state since the first time we met, your lung illness hasn't healed till now, right?".

That's right, he was sending here because his lung illness, but no progress of his own state. He missed his home in the Capital, Fuuga. He sat beside Yume one more time and apologized to her for trying to force her back to home when she didn't want.

Yume's pout changed into concern one before she rested her head on Tae Yeon's bicep "nee, Tae Yeon, you missed your home? How does it look like? Your homeland…".

Tae Yeon smiled and told her about Fuuga and his family while laying down again, like how was he spending time together with other Wind Tribe member or his family, including funny moment that happened between his older brother with his uncle, the Dragon or older Wind Tribe member like Tae Woo and Han Dae.

"I understand why you're really dear to them, all of them really dear to you, huh?".

"yes, especially my grandfather and my older brother who really kind to me since I was a child, even if they're always fighting each other which usually ended by my older sister-in-law".

"still, it's hard for me to believe that you're the grandson of Elder Mundok of Wind Tribe and younger brother of King Hak… what I mean it's hard to believe because you didn't remotely similar with them, especially with that weak body of yours… remembering how strong they are as the warrior".

"that's harsh…".

"that's the fact".

"of course I'm not similar with them, I'm only adopted by grandfather when I'm still infant. From what grandfather told me, grandfather and older brother found me on the poor village where the epidemic disease spreading and destroying the village. I was only infant, a years or two years, when my mother asking my adopted grandfather to take me. I don't know about my father either, that's why…", Tae Yeon scratched his neck before smiled to her "…I think you're who still remember of your mother still lucky".

"…but listening you tell your story makes I think some part of our history was similar".

"how?".

"look, both of us didn't know about our father. The different is, I'm still remember about my mother who still alive while yours wasn't. I only live with my grandmother while you live with your grandfather and…", after recounting with her finger, Yume grinned wickedly which Tae Yeon felt a bad feeling about this before Yume continued "the last, you're pampered young master while I'm not, but it doesn't mean I'm jealous about that part of yours, not at all".

Tae Yeon scowled, so this was why his feeling bad before "Yume?! Don't talking that way as if I'm a spoiled brat?!".

"oh? But that's the truth", Yume stuck her tongue before running away from Tae Yeon while laughing…

Which Tae Yeon ran after her "Yume?! If I'm a spoiled brat, then what about you?!The girl who going through a rebellious phase?!".

Yume turned her head, smiling brightly after laughing more hard "no way?! I've had through my rebellious phase before?! Right now, I'm only independent woman who enjoying her own independence?!".

Tae Yeon stopped and wheezed, he kneeled before lifting his head and smiling "so… you've had… through your… rebellious phase… huh?".

"Tae Yeon? What's wrong?", Yume turned and approached him with worry on her face, she stretched her hand, crouching in front of him and put her hand above his shoulder as she saw him lowering his head "is it your lung illness attack again? Do you bring your medicine along with you? Or do you want me to call someone here?".

Tae Yeon caught her wrist and grinned "gotcha".

"ah, it's not funny at all?!", Yume punched his bicep lightly but she realized by looking at his pale face and the beads of sweat on his face, weak smile despite his shallow breath, it wasn't a joke at all "wait, is it really…".

Tae Yeon coughed before smiling weakly, clenching his hem of blue robe on his chest "don't worry… it's the usual… just let me rest… it'll better soon…".

"even in this state, you're still… jeez", Yume wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him into her embrace "you're really weak, huh? Just because we're running a little like this, your lung illness relapse again?".

Tae Yeon frowned as he rested his head on her chest "don't talk… as if it's nothing to do… with you…".

Yume huffed, she stroking his back soothingly "right, I'm sorry… I shouldn't provoke you at the first place so you won't chase after me and…".

"na, I'm not blaming you… I said it's the usual, right?", Tae Yeon cut her off before closed his eyes, thinking that he didn't mind in the end and he wanted to be stay like this for a while, resting himself on her embrace, he hugged her back and tugged the fabric of her robe on her back "just let me rest…".

Yume leaned her head to his head which rested on her shoulder, smiling gently "okay".

She patted his back, humming while her hand stroking soothingly. It was not the first time for them to joke to each other and running away from the other which always ended because Tae Yeon dropped to his knee. She always did this everytime he got attack because of his lung illness when she was around him like this time. Weird but miraculous, her action always able to make his lung illness usual attack subsided. Her embrace felt nice and warm. He felt safe on her arm, like wrapped by something illuminative, warm and gentle. He had a feeling that he could believe her. He thought she wasn't bad people because her hand always composed him. Her soothing presence always yearned by him when she wasn't around him at night or when they weren't able to meet.

 _She is strong and stubborn, sometimes she can become so mean and rude, but she is gentle, honest and sincere like floating flower petals above the water, her courage and bravery like unshakeable Cherry Blossoms tree_

Despite his impression of her different from the first time they met, he was glad to be able to meet her. He wondered, should he call as what this feeling? His feeling towards Yume?

* * *

That day, like the usual, they laid on the grass near the flower garden at the riverbank beside Cherry Blossom trees where they usually met.

Yume towered Tae Yeon who kneeling on his hand and his knees "just walking uphill from that waterfall a bit like this, you're lost your breath?".

"if you wanted to tell me that I'm weak again, I know it already".

"not that, I'm just thinking, it's just weird because even with that weak body of yours, you're still able to stay alive and survive".

"that's harsh… are you praying me to die? Beside, the weird ones is you, you aren't looking ailed or possessed by illness at all, rather you're always looking healthy. Actually, what kind of disease…", Tae Yeon covered his mouth as he saw how Yume's face turned freeze.

After she froze with blank expression for a while, Yume smiling sadly "…you've wanted to know about my illness?".

"…Yume, I'm sorry, I didn't mean at all to…", Tae Yeon lost at words before he scratched his neck "um, what I mean, needn't to tell me about your illness if you don't want to".

Suddenly, Yume burst out into laughter "why are your face become like that!?".

Tae Yeon scowled "Yume, I'm serious?!".

Yume stood and tilted her head "do you regret your words, angry to me or snarl?".

"regret?!", Tae Yeon lowered his head "ah, I mean… I'm really so sorry…".

"really, you needn't to apologize or feel bad to me, Tae Yeon", Yume sighed, put her hand on her hip, lips pulled into thin line and raised one her eyebrows "beside, I'm the only one who should say sorry and apologize to you because I've often said harsh word, even humiliating you sometimes but I've never seen you angry to me. I really didn't mean humiliating you or underestimate you, because what I mean is…", Yume smiled gently as she tilted her head "I'm glad because we were able to meet and I thought it was a miracle… I thought it was a miracle that we're still alive till now, that you and I can meet and spending time together, know about each other… I'm really grateful for that… If any of my words which ever hurting you, I'm really regret it and I apologize".

After Yume stretched her hand to him while said apologizing to him, Tae Yeon received her hand and rises on his feet. He shook his head before smiled wide sincerely "no, you needn't apologize to me either, Yume. Precisely, I should say thank you because I'm glad that you're here".

Yume lifted her head to meet his eyes "…do you mean?".

"yes… I'm really glad that we've met and spending time together to know about each other", Tae Yeon slipped his finger between her finger and leaned his forehead to hers "you should know that I've never became this happy… with you're being here with me, it's all enough… I'm really grateful, because you've came into my life".

Surprisingly, Yume burst into tears this time even if she tried to stop her tears while she kept smiling "oh, my… Tae Yeon, I don't know if you've could become so romantic".

Tae Yeon surprised, he hadn't expected if Yume would cry like this "why are you crying!? Did I say something wrong?!".

"ahaha… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crying at all…", Yume hugged him, muffled sound as she buried her face on his chest "just…please let me like this for a while… I'll stop crying immediately…".

Tae Yeon wasn't asking her anything again, instead he hugged her back "just cry as long as you want".

With that, Yume was no longer holding her tears and crying silently on Tae Yeon's chest for a while till her eyes become puffy.

Yume put her hands up and smiled after crying, ignoring her puffy eyes and swollen cheek "ah~ I'm so relieved~ and to think I've able to seen your flustered face… looks like you're not used to looking the crying girl in front of your eyes, even if you're so handy to soothing the crying girl on your arm".

"if that's a praise, I'll take it as compliment from you, thank you very much…", Tae Yeon who amazed by how quickly Yume smiled after she crying, whirling his wet handkerchief after he dipped it into the river "but please don't tease me with crying so sudden like that?!".

Yume laid herself on the grass as Tae Yeon instructed "do you mind if I'm crying in front of you?".

"no, if you're really want to crying or reaching point where you haven't able to hold your grief, you can cry without doubt or shame in front of me whenever you want it", Tae Yeon put the wet fabric to cooling her puffy eyes "you needn't to pretending that you're okay when you're not or felt shame to me for showing your weakness in front of me, I'll only pretending that I didn't see a thing. Now relax, cool down your puppy eyes with this".

Yume giggled as she pressed the wet fabric to cooling down her puffy eyes that felt poignant "you're really kind, Tae Yeon… the gentlest, most kind-hearted man I've ever met…".

Tae Yeon blushed because of her words.

 _She's never failed to say something stirred his heart_.

At the early evening before the sunset, they separated way to going home, but Tae Yeon still worried about her.

"are you sure, you're going home alone? I can take you home".

"really, it needn't… I'll be okay", Yume waved her hand, smiled widely "I'm really relieved, it's because Tae Yeon let me crying… thank you so much".

"you're welcome", Tae Yeon mimicked her smile _"because it's the only thing that I'm able to do for you after my words might have been hurt you. Even if you tried to hiding it with your smile, I realized with looking at your smiling face as if twisted into pained look for an instant... I understand if you didn't want to make me worried, but is it really nothing can I do for you? Besides hug you and let you crying on my arm?"._

* * *

It happened when Tae Woo visited him with Lily, Ayura and Tetora. They brought Yun Ho's tea to him (actually because they just visited Chishin before came here) and they spent time together at veranda while enjoying snack with the tea, liquor for Tae Woo.

Tae Woo lowered his cup and asked him "rumor has it…you have a lover here, is it true?".

Tae Yeon spat out his tea and choked. Tetora cleaned the splattered tea on the floor as Ayura patted his back when Tae Yeon coughed after choked his tea. Lily locked Tae Woo's head on his arm, scolding him to make Tae Yeon choked.

Tae Woo raised his eyebrow with curious grin "so… is it true?".

Tae Yeon waved his hand, flustered "no?! she isn't my lover?! We're just a friend?!".

"then, can you explain why are you flustered and your face become red?".

"Tae Woo?! Stop tease him?!", Lily punched Tae Woo on his head "nothing wrong if our little Tae Yeon has someone he loved at his age now, right? I bet Yona and Hak would glad when they know that Tae Yeon has a lover".

"Auntie, I've told before that we're just a friend and Yume isn't my lover?!".

"oh? so the girl's name Yume?", Tae Woo grinned wide, showing one of Tae Yeon's sketch inside Tae Yeon's sketchbook "then, this cute girl on your sketch is Yume?".

"waa?! Don't look?!", Tae Yeon took his sketchbook from Tae Woo by force "don't tell my older brother or grandfather anything about Yume, either?!".

Tae Woo tilted his head "why? Elder and Lord Hak must be glad if they know that finally, you have someone you love… you love her, right?".

Tae Yeon bent his head down, blushing as he hid his sketchbook from Tae Woo "kh… but… I don't know what she was thinking about me… and I even don't know…my feeling towards Yume, I wondershould I call as what this feeling?".

"aw, you're so cute, Tae Yeon~", Lily hugged him, mumbling "this is remembering me when Yona confessed to me that she had fallen to Hak but confused about what she must do".

"let's not talk about the past, wife", Tae Woo chuckled, waving his hand before rested his chin on his palm "then? Can you tell us how does she look like and why do you fallen in love with her?".

He recounted what happened between him and Yume till now "she is straightforward person, stubborn, bold and a meany one, sometimes she can become rude. She even always teases me whenever she has a chance like calling me 'pampered young master' or 'spoiled brat'…".

Lily raised her eyebrow "…hey, which part of her that make you interested to her?".

Tae Yeon smiled "because unlike the others, her way of treating me, she receives and treats me just the way I am".

Lily tilted her head "what do you mean?".

"because of my weak body, sometimes I can't do something properly and I felt myself only a burden at that time…", Tae Yeon smiled sadly before lowered his head "for me, it's the first time there's someone, other people than my family, who receive and treat me just the way I am".

Tae Yeon closed his eyes when remembering about Yume. Yume never said to not push himself too hard or sort of that stuff, treating him like he was a glass that would break if she wasn't careful, like the others who thought of him as annoying or a burden. Yume taught him to be honest and become himself, how to love himself, cherished and passion, to happier than before and kept smiling even in the middle of darkness.

Tae Woo grinned ear to ear "if Lord Hak knew your words about being burden to everyone, he would hit you even if I bet he would be glad when he knew his younger brother turned become a gentle adult man from how you fallen in love with her… I imagined how Elder Mundok would asking us to make the red rice".

"and I told you before, who the one you called fallen in love with who?", Tae Yeon scowled to Tae Woo before rises "you and your wife can ask the monk here about your room, I'll wander around for a while".

Tae Woo teased him "wandering around or meeting with your woman?".

Tae Yeon waved his hand, ignoring Tae Woo's tease "you can find me in my room before the sunset?!".

After Tae Yeon left, Lily grinned, looking to her husband "…should I send a letter to Yona and Hak about this?".

Tae Woo mimicked her grin "and I just wanted to asking you, should I send a letter to Lord Hak and Elder Mundok about this?".

* * *

Like Tae Woo predicted, Tae Yeon met with her. Tae Yeon relieved because when they met, she was okay and cheerful. She even attacked him with hugged him so suddenly.

"Tae Yeon?!", Yume jumped from her seat and hugged him, she landed and sat on top of his body "I've waited for you?!".

Tae Yeon groaned in pain because of the impact that his body received with collided on the ground. He protested when he got up "Yume!? Don't attack me so sudden like that?!".

Yume only giggled and stretched her hand, helping him to his feet "hehe, sorry".

Tae Yeon spent his time with Yume on their usual place, under the Cherry Blossom tree on the garden. Their topic conversation this time was about marriage settlement or the partner-life matchmaking from their family.

Yume had pushed by her mother on her letter sometimes, like her grandmother asking her if there's someone she loved but she always managed to deal with it. Tae Yeon told her about Mundok or Yona who sometimes pushing him to the certain girl as acquaintance, he always failed to get close with the girl because mostly of them only his stature as the King's younger brother or the grandson of Wind Tribe Hero. About his uncle who did the same with Mundok and Yona, about Hak who always comforted him to not fussing over about it.

"hee, so something like that happened?".

"true, and it's annoying sometimes. Mostly they would think I'm only a poor sickly man or a burden, if they weren't see me as myself. Usually, I'll ignoring them and pretending nothing happened since what they said true", Tae Yeon stopped in front of the river which showing Yume and his mirror-self "but the main reason maybe because I only don't want other person worried or hurt because of me… for me, it's better to hide my wound rather than let them worried or hurt after know about my wound".

Yume trailed off before asked "…Tae Yeon, you don't have someone you love or a lover?".

He didn't know why, but his conversation with Lily and Tae Woo came to his mind "no, and I don't really understand romance, love or things like that stuff".

Yume sat beside him and leaned her head to his bicep "and till now, no one even a single girl interested or attached to you?".

"if you mentioned about in romance way, I'd doubt about it", not looking at her face and her eyes, Tae Yeon threw a stone to the river "which woman would want a weak man like me as a lover or partner life?".

"then the woman around you is blind… like I said, Tae Yeon, you're really kind, the gentlest, most kind-hearted man I've ever met. I wonder why someone with such a passionate as you don't have a lover", Yume rested her chin above his hand, looking straight to his eyes "or… you're the one who don't want to open your heart?".

Tae Yeon cupped her cheek, his finger twisting around her hair "maybe… I'm just quite in a pickle to find someone as honest, sincere and tolerant as you".

Yume bent her head down slightly before grabbed his hand "Tae Yeon, can you lower your head a little?".

Tae Yeon raised his eyebrow, but he bowed his head slightly "like this?".

"okay, stay still", Yume took a necklace from her pocket, she smiled brightly while looking at the stone hanging on his chest after she hooking its link after its link rested behind his nape "it's a gift for you, Tae Yeon".

Even if they were sat on the grass, with their height difference (Tae Yeon 185 cm and Yume 155 cm), no wonder Yume asked him to lowering his head.

Tae Yeon lifted the necklace which given by Yume, its string from silver, it held egg-shaped green stone, the same green color with Yume's eyes "Yume, this is…?".

"that gemstone called Peridot, the stone which representing love, honesty, faith, popularity, authority and loyalty. Peridot said to be a stone that offers healing and prevent you from evil spirit. Its helped you to soothing disruption of health at spleen, lung, sinusitis and strengthen your body's immunity system either", Yume twined both her finger behind her torso, smiling sheepishly "sorry, it's cheap".

Tae Yeon shook his head and let his hand go from the gem stone "don't mention it".

"and sorry again, I hope you're not offended by what I'll said… I'm giving you the necklace not because you're adorable like a girl or it's suit if you're wearing it, but…", Yume twiddled her finger, she blushed at her confession "my mother… she sent it along with a letter and money, she said if I confess my hopes to that stone and give it to other person, it will send your wish to the God and God will grant your wish… so I wish you could recover from your illness, become healthy for the rest of your life and good fortune will always visit you".

"thank you", Tae Yeon smiled brightly before he put his fist in front of his mouth, giggling at her expression "as the reply, I'll give you something too… close your eyes, please".

After Yume closed her eyes, Tae Yeon lowered his head, writing 'Tsuku' with his forefinger at her forehead, he touching her throat with his forefinger after that.

Yume blinked, covering her forehead with her bang again after her iris looking above "what was that, Tae Yeon?".

"when someone have a great fortune, people usually said 'Tsuku' (lucky), right? on human's body, there's several nerve and the throat is the center of 'Human' nerve. So, that's a charm from me and I'll pray for you, I hope the God will give the rain of luck to you too", Tae Yeon ruffled her head "maybe like you can meet with your mother again or you'll recover from whatever your illness state".

"do you think it will grant by the Gods?".

"why not? Since there's two people who praying".

Yume blushed, she waving her hand "Tae Yeon, lower your head".

"again? What for this time?", even if he didn't know what she wanted this time, Tae Yeon lowered his head.

With one hand cupped his cheek, Yume kissed his other cheek. She stuck her tongue before she laughing sheepishly with a flush on her cheek "the other gift, thank you for your charm… bye?!".

Long after Yume disappeared from his sight, stunned Tae Yeon caressing his cheek to make sure what happened just now was real "…actually, what had gotten into her?".

* * *

Tae Woo told that Hak and Yona with their usual companion (who else, Yun and the Dragon) would come here. Tae Woo apologizing to Tae Yeon, he sent the letter about him and Yume which made them curious, what kind of a girl who had made him interested on?

When Tae Woo and Tae Yeon in shouting match, the old healer who held the responsible of Tae Yeon's health, Yushi approached them after she heard them mentioning Yume "can I take a look on your sketch, Lord Tae Yeon? Please…".

When Yushi saw Yume's portrait sketch, she gasped. Her tears swelled as she covered her mouth, body trembling between her sobbing "no way… it can't be… she's still looking like the same… from the last time I saw her…".

Tae Yeon and Tae Woo stopped arguing. Tae Yeon put his hand above the healer's shoulder, asking her to calm down "do you know her, doctor Yushi?".

"of course I am", Yushi wiped her tears, sniffling "she was my daughter…".

Yushi told them something that hard to believed after that. Began from when she called to the Kai Empire Castle to working as a healer on the Castle, she left Yume with her mother and busied to working. She never got the chance to back to home even for meet her own daughter because she forbade to to leave the Castle, so what she was able to did only sending money to them every month.

"finally I was able to meet my daughter when my mother sent a letter that told me…Yume collapsed and fell sick. I begged to the Emperor and I went home right away after finally I allowed to going home. When I met them, I was shocked because she was so pale and lost so much weight than the last time we met despite she has grown into adolescent. I never met a patient with illness that caught her body, so we quickly took her to Hiouin Shrine. The doctor said has given her up for dead, her possibility to recovered from her illness was nothing. Even knowing she would die after she was 16 years old because of her incurable illness, she wasn't lost to despair. She always smiled and supported me when I'm the one who supposed to supported her. She convinced me to not give up and maybe someday there's a miracle which she was able to healed".

Yushi sent a letter to tell the Emperor that she resigned from her position as Royal Healer at the Kai Empire Castle, living on Hiouin Shrine with Yume and her mother for taking care of Yume "as if couldn't survive without her granddaughter, my mother passed away not long after my daughter passed away. It had been over 16 years after since their death on the last Springs".

Tae Woo and Lily turned pale, but the most shocked one was Tae Yeon, knowing Yume had passed away since a long time ago.

Tae Yeon shook his head "no way… if Yume had died 16 year ago, then who is this girl? Why is she really resembled with Yume? Who is this 'Yume' who always spending time with me, everyday?".

Yushi confirmed that Yume didn't have a sibling or twin sister. Lily assumed that girl as the ghost but Tae Yeon disagree.

Tae Woo on the same ship with Lily "nothing impossible in this world, what if she is really a ghost?".

"then how do you explain this, uncle?", Tae Yeon showed Peridot necklace on his chest "how is possible a 'ghost' giving a gift that able to seen and touched to us, the living human?".

The Head Monk of Hiouin Shrine who had heard all of their conversation interrupting their conversation "Tae Yeon, you had met with one of Sakuya-Hime's vessel".

The head Monk told them about the Legend of Konohana no Sakuya-Hime, the goddess of blooming flower. She was the Goddess who guarding the Hiouin Shrine and she lived on the biggest and oldest Cherry Blossom tree at the garden fulfilled with Cherry Blossom trees behind Hiouin Shrine. Before Hiouin Shrine built, there's only one Cherry Blossom tree. Because of war, the Emperor built Hiouin Shrine for become a shelter or evacuation place for the sick and injured people on the war.

The strange things began to happen when they realized that every time they buried a corpse somewhere, the Cherry Blossom trees would grow and grow over the place where they buried the corpse as if the Cherry Blossom trees had grown and flourished, blossoming beautifully because there was a corpse under the tree. The firstHead Monk met with Sakuya-Hime and Sakuya-Hime confirmed that rumor was true. Inside every single Cherry Blossom trees that surrounding her, there were the ghosts of the dead, those who have died and buried, growing into Cherry Blossom trees to become Sakuya-Hime's subordinates and the guardian for those who needed protection.

"Sakuya-Hime can felt the feelings of those who had already died. If 'those who had died' still have unfulfilled desires or obstacles which left in this world, Sakuya-Hime will growing the Cherry Blossom tree above where their corpse buried as intermediaries to communicate with someone from this world or fulfilling their desires to stay on this world until the time comes for them to fulfilling their wishes or their obstacles in the world are gone and they're able to go to the heaven. That's why… no doubt, you met with Yume who had given the vessel from Sakuya-Hime. That gem stone given by Yume to you become real thing in this world because of Sakuya-Hime's will", Head Monk patted Yushi's back and smiled sadly "looks like I understand the main reason of why Yume showing herself in front of you. Sometimes, you make us remember to Yume. She was really a good girl. Yume was honest and sincere, she always smiled and never wanted to showing her grief to others because she didn't want to make other person worried about her. She always acted cheerful despite her body or maybe even her heart had broken inside. The other patient in Hiouin Shrine got spirited because her and they welled for her death. Unfortunately, she didn't have that much time".

Yushi sobbed "as her death wish… she asked us to buried her corpse on the Cherry Blossom trees garden behind Hiouin Shrine".

To convinced them that Yume had died, the Head Monk let them meet with other patient or the other monk who had ever met with Yume and become Yume's friend. All of them told the same thing. So this was real.

"no way…", Tae Yeon whispered before he rises but Tae Woo caught his wrist.

Tae Woo could read Tae Yeon's intention and he forbid him to meet her "we don't know what she wants, right? we don't know what her death wish and what if she wanted something from you?".

"…do you mean that she wanted to take me with her to the other side?", Tae Yeon looked down where his necklace hanging. He remembered when Yume gave the necklace to him. He grabbed the Peridot gem stone inside his fist before looking to Tae Woo "…she would never hurt or harm me".

Tae Yeon rushed to outside after pushing Tae Woo to the floor. He went outside despite the storm outside.

"Tae Yeon?! Tch…", Tae Woo rushed after him after asking Lily to stay still until he came back with Tae Yeon, he ran after him _"since when he is able to run that fast without lost of breath?"_.

* * *

There's once a time when they were talking about Hazakura, Hazakura referred to the Cherry Blossom tree's new leaves after the blossoms have all fallen.

"do you know? Some people said, under the Cherry Blossom trees that blooming beautifully and luxuriantly like this… there's a corpse".

Looking to Yume who said that with touching one of Cherry Blossom tree where they always met under its, Tae Yeon chilled so sudden "stop, it's creepy… we're on the Cherry Blossom trees garden and all of this tree blooming beautifully and luxuriantly".

"oh? Are you afraid, young master?", Yume chuckled when she saw Tae Yeon scowling. She stood and stretched her hand to the side, closing her eyes slowly "but have you been ever thinking that when we're here… sometimes, we can forget that we're still on the Earth, as if we had been in the Heaven already".

For a moment, somehow Yume's figure would disappear from his sight.

Tae Yeon gasped and hugged her from behind, wrapping his arm around her waist and over her shoulder "Yume?!".

Yume startled and turned behind, giggled with the slight blushing on her cheek "whoa?! Hey, what wrong, Tae Yeon?".

Tae Yeon huffed, he leaned his head on her shoulder, looking to her eyes "you're so horrible, as if you could disappear so suddenly from my sight…".

Yume pouted, she turned to facing him and pinched his cheek "do you think what I am, huh? A ghost?".

Tae Yeon shook his head, wrapped his arm around her waist before grinned "no~ you are an angel or the goddess of Cherry Blossom".

She cupped his face and smiled brightly while leaned her forehead to his, laughing "If I were an angel, then where's my wings? Do you think of me like that because of my hair's color?".

Tae Yeon lay down on the ground, chuckling "why your hair has a pink color?".

Yume who lay down above his body giggling "hm… because I love Cherry Blossom flower? It's my favorite flower and my favorite color either!?".

Tae Yeon set her in his lap after sat on the root of Cherry Blossom tree "and what make you talking about that so sudden? The corpse under the tree, I mean…".

"this tree… it was sick, that's why it wasn't blooming like the others in the past…", Yume pointed the Cherry Blossom tree which blooming beautifully above them with her chin "the monks said that they wanted to cut this tree because only this tree whowasn't blooming in the Spring, but thanks to the kind-hearted child who had stopped them, this tree wasn't cut down".

"the kind-hearted child? Who? Your friend?".

Yume shook her head "no, he is a visitor and he is my first love".

Tae Yeon narrowed his eyes "hee…".

"what? Are you jealous?".

"nope, why should I?".

Yume wrapped her arm around his shoulder and leaned her head to his chest, giggling "aw, you're so cute".

"no one in particular a boy in this world that would happy to be called cute?!".

When Tae Yeon wanted to chasing after her like the usual, Yume collapsed, kneeling on the ground.

"Yume?! Are you alright?", Tae Yeon helped her stand and grabbed both her hand "your face is pale… let me take you home this time".

"nah, needn't...", Yume shook her head, still sitting on the ground "what if my grandmother found out that I've always met you outside the house everyday when she working, while she had asked me to stay still at our house till she finished her job?".

Tae Yeon crouched himself before her "Yume, listen to me this time…it's not the time to become a stubborn, your grandmother would be worried if something happened to you, she'd be mad if your…".

Yume cut off his word "don't worry…even if grandmother worried about me, she wouldn't mad to me".

Tae Yeon felt the slight of sadness on her eyes, but he twinkled her forehead "Yume, it's not good to make your grandmother worried about you, you know? you aren't a child anymore, right?".

Yume chuckled, caressing her forehead "Tae Yeon, you're sounded like my father~".

"a new nickname, huh?".

"better rather than I call you as a mother, right?".

"not for both?!".

In the end, Yume never let him to take her back home and they parted when Yume felt better.

* * *

" _no, tell me this is a lie… tell me this is wrong, Yume…"_.

The raindrops in the midst of a storm disguised the tears that might fallen from his eyes to his cheek. Remembered her warmth when she was on his arm, her tears and her beautiful smile, he rushed to that Cherry Blossom tree where they always met. No doubt, if what the Head Monk said was true, then the Cherry Blossom tree where they used to meet is the place where her corpse buried.

" _it's weird, I didn't feel hard to breathe at all… since when my body became this healthy?"_ , Tae Yeon panted, he stopped his step in front of Cherry Blossom tree "Yume?! I know you're here?! Get out?!".

Yume appeared from inside the tree, her body glowing in the middle of the darkness and her soothing aura enveloping them so that the storm didn't hit them, her expression complicated yet so sad.

Yume smiled sadly "from your expression, it seems you already know… the fact that I have long died?".

He couldn't hold his tears that threatened to burst out from before "all along this time… you lied to me?".

"because I don't know whether you remember me or not…", Yume cupped his face, her body floating in the air and tears threatened to burst out as well "but all of those time we've been spending together, the happiness and grief that we've shared with, all of those wasn't a lie".

When Yume hugged him, Tae Yeon saw her hearts, her mind, her feeling and her past. That tree who couldn't blooming saved by him. When Tae Yeon as a children visited this place with Mundok, they met with the monks who talking about how to cut the tree but Tae Yeon protested, just because that tree wasn't able to blooming, it didn't mean they could cut the tree because maybe in the future, the tree could bloom like the other trees. Mundok asked the Head Monk to not cut the tree because stirred by Tae Yeon's word.

Before they left, little Tae Yeon touched the tree _"don't afraid, Cherry Blossom tree, they won't hurt you and I hope you can bloom so beautifully and luxuriantly, so they would see that their words totally wrong. Let's meet again when you're fully blooming?!"_.

Without he knew, Yume smiled behind him when he left with Mundok _"thank you, the kind-hearted boy… next time, I'll grant your wish and make you happier… even if I must sacrifice myself…"_.

When Yume hugged him, crying silently on his arm, it was because Yume really happy, she was so glad because Tae Yeon's word but at the same time, she felt sad because she knew, her time limited and no matter how she wanted to be with him, that wish would never granted because she had died, her presence in this world only a ghost, a spirit who given a vessel by Sakuya-Hime. For the sake of healing Tae Yeon's lung illness and made him body healthy like have no illness, she transferring his lung illness into her body, she exchanging his health with her life-span as Cherry Blossom trees spirit.

" _as one of Cherry Blossom trees spirit, I have a long life-span… but I didn't mind to lost my long life-span if it was for you"_.

"from the first place… you intend to take my place?!", Tae Yeon hugged him, crying "every time you touch me… my illness moves on you… you sacrifice yourself for me, Yume?!".

"it's a cheap price rather than can do nothing or having to see you suffer", Yume smiled with the glimmer of bitterness "don't cry, Tae Yeon".

Tae Yeon prevented from Yume who touched him "don't touch me, Yume?! If it would make you disappear, then I don't want it?!".

Yume ignored him, instead she kept clinging into him "but… every time I touches you, I truly feels very happy?!".

Tae Yeon flinched, sobbing when he only could let her touching him "actually… what is your death wish, Yume?".

"same as yours… I want to be able to feel the love that can change my life… looks like I can go now… because my last wish, my death wish had been fulfilled…", Yume cupped his face again and leaned her forehead to his, smiling beautifully "thank you very much, Tae Yeon… you've granted my last wish… I'm really grateful and I'm really happy, because at my last time in this world, such beautiful memories remain…".

"no!? Yume, stay by my side?! You're speaking about the death and left me behind… why… why you must die and left me…", Tae Yeon lifted his arm to reaching her already transparent body, to no avail for able to touching her. He covered half of his face where tears streaming down his face, frustrating "when I've fallen in love with you…".

"Tae Yeon… I can't, because our world is different. Don't feel guilty for me, and if you do love me, then can you grant my last selfish wish? I'm truly happy… because you're by my side… that's why, you must make someone happy, you should find someone who love you and make her happy like you have made me happy. You must find your own happiness and you must happier rather than other. If you aren't feeling happy, then I can't go peacefully…", when appeared a pair of white wings from Yume's back, she cupped his face and kissed him, burst out into tears "if it's too hurt for you, you can just forget me…".

Tae Yeon whispered defeatly "…I love you, Yume".

Yume smiled wide in the middle of her tears "I love you too, Tae Yeon".

After their eyelids was both intertwining, Yume smiled brightly, so beautiful and she waved her hand to him before disappeared "let's meet again on the afterlife when you've become an old man. Sayonara, Tae Yeon".

Yume vanished from his sight like the wind flying to the Heaven, he didn't know whether his voice reached to the Sky even if he screamed out loud her name and his feeling towards her while crying in the middle of storm. Thunderbolt swoop down and seize the Cherry Blossom tree before him and he heard Tae Woo shouted his name before everything turned black.

* * *

Next time he woke up, he met the pair of electric, sharp and intense sapphire eyes of raven-haired beast which showing worry and sadness. On the opposite direction of his older brother, the pair of concerned Amethyst eyes turned to relieved, looking to him from above.

Tae Yeon blinked and propped himself up on his elbow, he still felt dizzy "…brother? Sister? I…".

Yun shouted, ordering him to stay still and Hak pushed him down back to his bedding. It was when Tae Yeon realizing, not only Tae Woo, Lily, Ayura and Tetora inside this room. Hak, Yona, Yun and the Four Dragon Warrior was there, too.

"you've made us worried, little brother", Hak told him that he has slept for a week because of high fever and his healer, Yushi said he had gotten thunderstorm asthma on the first night he collapsed in front of the Cherry Blossom tree. Tae Woo who saw what had happened from the first, carrying him back to the Shrine after Cherry Blossom tree in front of him swoop down and seize by thunderbolt which made the Cherry Blossom split into two. Since that night Tae Yeon fell asleep, enduring high fever that enough to worried all of them. Hak touched his back of palm above his forehead "we've just arrived here on the next morning after that night you've caught this high fever, Yun and the old healer lady watched your condition over… finally, you got better and awake, but you're still a bit warm".

"… _so all of that wasn't dream?"_ , Tae Yeon looked down to where Peridot necklace hanging on his chest. He recounted what had happened between him and Yume from the first time they met till their separation on his minds. When he realized that her figure no longer able to found in this world, he felt a hollow created on his chest, inside his heart. Many emotions mixed on his chest that felt hurt, too complicated to explained. Loneliness. Sadness. Guilty. Hurt. Lost.

Yona tilted her head, caressing his bicep "…Tae Yeon?".

Yona gasped when she saw Tae Yeon crying with blank emotion. Hak knew it expression, the same expression with Yona's when she just lost her father. When Yona wanted to say something, Hak patted her shoulder and shook his head before he gave the signal to others to left this matter to him and stay silent.

"we've heard what had happened from Tae Woo and Lily, and I know it's hard to believe…", Hak squeezed Tae Yeon's shoulder, looking him in the eyes before he hugged him "but what you can do right now only let her go, the one who still alive only can stay alive and fulfill their last wish… fulfill their last wish, so they won't worry or sad when they watching us from above".

"…she's gone…", Tae Yeon whispered, digging his hand into Hak's back, crying in silence _"even if we've just separated, I've missed you, Yume… I wonder when will I see you again?"._

Hak wasn't say anything and hugged his younger brother with mumbled soothing word. Yun stroked crying Yona's back. Tae Woo hugged crying Lily. Kija and Yun burst out into tears, weeping as well. Zeno and Jae Ha watched them in silence with sullen face because of the gloomy atmosphere. Shina let Ao approaching Tae Yeon. The squirrel sat on his shoulder, caressing her cheek to Tae Yeon's head.

* * *

When he had calmed down, Yushi showed Yume's diary to him. She confessed about Yume who had dreamt about him when she was still alive "for the time being, I thought 'Tae Yeon' that always she met on his dream and she told me about, only her fantasy-friend… but after I know 'Tae Yeon' who Yume dreamt is you, I've searched her belongings because looks like she left something for you. The last page on her diary is a letter for you".

Tae Yeon quickly opened the last page of Yume's diary. Written on her diary about what she felt when she diagnosed by doctor that her life-span short. Her illness had made her no longer able to playing outside her house, under the sunrise. Her body weakened which made her no longer able to dancing, swimming, climbing the tree, run around the garden to chasing after the butterfly or the bird, lay down on the grass near the flower garden on the riverbank at the Cherry Blossom trees garden, even enjoying the scenery while smelt the flower scenes.

" _I don't want give up to life because it's just the same that I've died. It's a lie if I said that I'm not afraid of the Death. I'm afraid of die but what makes me more afraid is, how about grandmother and mother after I die? How about those people who I love if I were die?"_.

Tae Yeon clenched his fist _"her feeling same as me… that's why she always able to comfort me… I'm so stupid, why am I never realize it before?"_.

"it can't be helped because her skin would get sunburn if she was caught under the sunrise. If she tired, her nose would be bleeding or she would be puking a blood and at the time like that, even if those around her panicked, she would still calm and in the end, she smiled and convinced us that she was okay", Yushi smiled sadly with the slight of longing and fondness "she was a bad liar, though… there's no way she was okay but she always acting like that in front of us".

Tae Yeon listened to Yushi while his eyes locked on Yume's last word to him, written on her diary.

" _please tell my mother to not blaming herself again and I love her so much, that I'm grateful because I was born to this world as her daughter_ _"_.

" _don't grieving over my death or I won't be able to go peacefully"_.

" _take care of your health, Tae Yeon"_.

" _all about me,_ _just forget it_ _… apparently, I don't want you forget me…"_.

Tae Yeon's eyes widened as he saw Yume's word. He continued reading it.

" _you must live a life longer than me and happier than me!?"._

" _keep smile and be happy, okay? Because I really love your smile and I want you to be happy than whoever in this world"._

" _please, remember me sometimes… when you see the falling cherry blossoms flower petals, occasionally…"._

" _I hope you can be happy, even if not with me, even if I'm no longer by your side"_.

" _I'm sorry for leaving your side"._

" _thank you for everything you've done to me, I'm truly happy"._

" _I love you, Tae Yeon"_.

Yona who stay by his side this time, touching his shoulder "…Tae Yeon?".

Tae Yeon smiled ear to ear, tears welling from his eyes _"somehow, I felt you smiling happily from above there… you who precious to me… you who I couldn't meet again"_.

Yona hugged him, cradling his head on her chest with teary eyes "yes, we understand… you love her, right? so it's alright if you felt sad and cried… and I believe, someday you will find your own happiness, like she asked you".

After Tae Yeon fell asleep, Hak sat beside her and patted her head, let her head resting on his shoulder "needn't to worry too much about him, Yona. He is stronger than he looks".

"yes, I knew it already since before we left the Wind Tribe 13 years ago…the little kid who kept smiling and didn't let me feel any of his pain, the strength inside his small body and his smile had given courage to me…", Yona chuckled at the fond memory "now, he has grown become adult, the gentle one… I wonder, what kind of a woman that would able to heal his wound?".

Hak caressed Tae Yeon's head, pulling his blanket above "what can we do only support him, and believe him… in the end, time will heal his wound".

Yona remembered how Hak was able to make Tae Yeon calmed down after he lost his lover "but surprisingly, you're really understand his feeling, huh? About let go someone you love you've mentioned to him…".

Hak confessed bluntly "because that's what I felt when I had readied myself to let you go to other man's hand".

Yona smacked his head for that.

* * *

The last time Tae Yeon saw Cherry Blossom trees garden, Cherry Blossom tree where he and Yume always met only left the stump. Still, he felt as if he could hear a gentle voice, soft as the murmur of flowing river. Those sweet memories started blurring together with the wind caressed his cheeks. The distant sky awakened the memories on the edge of oblivion with a searing pain to his heart and thus his tears fall. The luxuriant foliage of cherry tree leaves no longer told him anything. The season of the Peridot Cherry Blossoms now exists only in a faraway dream. In that dream, the dancing petals as if whispered to him, words he can never forget.

He feels as if he heard her bland voice whispered _"I love you"_.

He opened his eyes as the single tears fell to his cheek "…I love you, too".

Next morning (because Tae Yeon had fully recovered), Yona and Hak with the co. took Tae Yeon back to Fuuga. When they were about to left Hiouin Shrine, Tae Yeon bowed his head when parted with Head Monk and Yushi who stood in front of him "thank you very much for everything when I lived here".

"don't cry, it's a shameful", Yushi scolded the other monk and healer (mostly girl) who stood behind her and Head Monk to see Tae Yeon and his family off from Hiouin Shrine.

Before they left, Tae Yeon asked if Yushi had reading Yume's word on her diary's last page or not, and Yushi confessed that she had known about it since a long time ago, not long after Yume died when she tidy up her daughter belongings.

"I should tell you as her mother… don't blaming yourself or even thinking that you can do nothing for her, exactly I'm grateful because you had made her happy for her last moment in this world. Do what she asking to you, find your happiness, only that what can you do to return her love or as your gratitude", Yushi cupped his face and smiled which make wrinkles on the corner of her eyes creasing "come here sometimes, okay?".

"I know, that's why she asking me to forget her if it's too hurt for me… but I won't forget her and I'll do what she asking to me, for Yume's sake, too", Tae Yeon smiled fondly and stared to Yushi, remembering something "ah, and this must I told to you, doctor Yushi".

Tae Yeon told Yushi that he ever asking Yume about what she thought of her mother "after she told me that she never met her mother since her mother working at the Castle, I asked her whether she miss her mother and want to meet her or not, Yume answered 'of course I missed my mother, and that's a lie if I don't want to meet with her again, but I'm more expecting to the God to giving his blessing and protection to my mother so my mother would always okay, healthy, safe and sound wherever she is'… she also told me, that she was grateful because her mother had given birth her to this world, she was really happy because she was born as your daughter and she always love her mother no matter how far apart they were… she told me all of that with beautiful sincere smile on her face".

Yushi covered her mouth and hugged Tae Yeon with tears streaming down her face as she remembered when she carried her daughter on her arm, when Yume as a child who hugged her smiling innocently _"mother?! I love you?!"_.

"you're crying too, Elder" teased one of monks while the healer girls sobbing along the other who affected by the scene in front of them.

Yushi shouted back "shut up, brat?!".

Tae Yeon chuckled, stroking Yushi's back with one hand and waved the other hand to them "hey, don't tease her or she would strangle you guys".

 _The Springs is over, The First Love which I can't describe with words, only left fond memory. Because Yume had taught me, what was Love feel like. Because someday I'll fallen in love again, right?_

" _don't worry too much for me again, Yume… I'll fulfill my promise to you, because I love you, Yume"_ , Tae Yeon looked back where he thought the girl with a pair of Peridot eyes and Pink Cherry Blossom hair's color standing there, smiling brightly to him. Tae Yeon smiled wide sincerely "Sayonara, Yume".

* * *

 **A/N Maya:**

 _Because one or another thing, my sister was looking down over something so I dragged her to play 'Truth and Dare' game. In the end, both of us took challenge where we should write fanfic story (AkaYona, of course) with the prompt given by our sibling. I asked by her to writing Angsty fanfic story about 'First Love' of our little angel Tae Yeon and I asked my little sister to writing the Sequel of one of my fanfic story, 'Second Kiss'. Those who had read my fanfic story with title 'Second Kiss', that Sequel written by my little sister version. I've listened to 'Yume to Hazakura' by Hatsune Miku when I writing this, that's why I take the Springs as the setting place and time._


End file.
